Our Future
by Comfrey
Summary: Jessica hasn't been the same since that day. It was time for me to find out what had precisely happened that day. A short addition to my other story Our Childhood Our Home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! It has been a while, but here's the one-shot I promised you guys. I was kind of busy the last few weeks, so that's why it took me a bit longer to write this. This is an addition, sort of epilogue, to my other story: Our Childhood Our Home. If you haven't read that one, I suggest you read that first, otherwise you probably won't understand most of this one-shot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little extra to OCOH!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either Star Wars or Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Our Future**

-Ryan-

It had been half a year since that day. That day Jessica had returned from her visit to a friend in London, crying. No one had understood what had happened to her. She hadn't told us. She hadn't told us anything. She hadn't been the same as before. She was much colder, much more reserved. Once, she had been a bubbly girl, full of enthusiasm and joy. Now, all of that was gone. She would smile sometimes, but not like she used to. I hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. It was time I asked her what was going on. I couldn't live like this. I wanted my Jessica back. Not this girl who had taken her place. We would go to England once again, with our families, in a couple of weeks. I was looking forward to it. I would get more time to spend with Jessica. But I was also dreading it. She had changed in England. And if she would be like she had been the last six months… then I didn't know if I wanted to go with her to England.

We were sitting next to each other on the couch in my home, my parents just went to the supermarket. Jessica was reading a book and I decided it was finally time to find out what had happened on that day.

''What has been wrong with you, Jessica? You haven't been yourself since that day you came home crying. What happened on that day? You're always staring at nothing and when I ask you something, you don't really answer.''

''I can't tell you, Ryan.''

"I have the right to know, Jessica. You are my girlfriend. I want the real you back. You haven't been the same since that day. You have changed. And I can't say in a good way.'' I gripped her arm.

''In what ways have I changed?'' She asked. Again the cold and uninterested voice. The voice I had heard too much.

''Stop beating around the bush. Answer my question: what happened that day?''

''Ryan. I want to tell you, really I do, but it's difficult.''

''Why not? Do you not know that you can trust me with anything?''

''I know. Really, I trust you. But this is something different. Don't ask me about it again.'' She said coldly.

''Why are you so cold?'' I looked into her eyes and was shocked with what I saw in them. I quickly released her arm, it felt as if I had been burned. ''What... What happened to your eyes?''

''Doesn't matter Ryan. Just stop asking things like this.''

''No! What are you hiding from me?'' I shouted. I looked into her eyes once again. They were still filled with ice, but I felt flames burning inside of me. I slowly saw the ice in her eyes melt while staring into her eyes. My flames dimmed a bit. I laid both of my hands on her shoulders.

''Jessica. Please tell me.'' I said softly. I tilted her chin up with my finger to look her right in the eyes.

''Ryan, I don't know if you'll understand. I don't even understand myself.'' She said.

''I'll try to understand. Just tell me what's bothering you.'' I knew I was getting somewhere. Further than I had come at any other time I had asked her about it.

* * *

-Jessica-

He was practically begging me to tell him. To tell him everything. Should I? What would he think? Would he think I'm crazy? But if I don't tell him, maybe he would leave me. My head was running over with thoughts.

''Why won't you tell me? I have the right to know.''

''You won't understand.'' He opened his mouth to protest, but I held my hand up to silence him. ''No. Don't say you will, because you won't. You can't promise me anything.''

''I can promise you to try.'' He looked determined. I realized that he wouldn't stop asking questions. He had to know. I sighed. I gave up. I would tell him everything and hope he would understand. At least a bit. All I could do was hope.

''But where do I begin?'' I muttered.

''With the beginning.'' He laughed a bit.

''That's harder than you might think when you have travelled through time.'' I whispered.

''What did you just say?'' Apparently he had heard that last sentence. Note to self: whisper more quietly.

''Never mind. I'll explain it all in good time. Oh, and it might take a while before I'm finished. I tried to be funny to take away some of the tension that had been hanging in the air from the moment he had started this conversation.

''It sounds as if we're going to watch a movie.'' He grinned a bit.

''Maybe that's exactly what we're going to do. It could be right out of a movie, that's why it's so hard to believe. Even for me and I experienced it all. I still can't get my head around it. And maybe I don't even want to.''

''What could be so bad, that you, of all people, don't want to fully understand it? I have never met anyone who investigates everything as deeply as you do.''

''It's that bad.'' I said. He looked kind of scared now. He was probably going over every worst-case scenario in his head.

''Well you probably remember that we were in London and I went to visit a friend of mine.'' I begun. But Ryan interrupted me. ''Of course I remember that day. That was the day that everything changed.''

''Well. That day I didn't get to visit my friend after all. I was distracted...'' I sighed once, before continuing. ''Earth was invaded by aliens called the Cybermen.''

''Why don't I remember this?''

''Your memory was wiped. Everybody's mind was wiped, except mine. Because I was with him.''

''Him? Who is 'him'?'' He asked suspiciously, almost jealously.

''Can you stop interrupting me? I really would appreciate if you just listened.'' I snapped at him. He backed away a little.

''Sorry...'' He muttered.

''I was watching it all happen. Then this man came up beside me and asked my name. I told him and he said we needed to save the Earth and he dragged me with him.''

''You went with another Ryan exclaimed.

''Ryan. It's not what you think. Just listen.''

''We saved the Earth and we got a pet-giant-lizard-thing. Stories for another time. This is not the important part. After that the man, the Doctor, as he calls himself, asked me to go with him. And I did. I didn't think twice about it. It all seemed so familiar and there is a reason for that, but we will come to that later. Apparently he has a spaceship-thing, called the Tardis, disguised as a blue public phone call box. I know, it sounds weird and random. The Tardis could travel through time and space.'' I already saw Ryan trying to say something, but I stopped him. ''No, Ryan. Not a word. We went into it. It was bigger on the inside. The Doctor asked me where I wanted to go to and you know I couldn't possibly resist the urge to try, so I asked him if we could go to the Star Wars Universe.'' Ryan snickered a bit. He knew that I was a huge fan of Star Wars and so was he. ''I thought it wasn't possible, but, Ryan, it's real. It's not made up. We actually went there. It was so surreal.''

''Wow, that's so cool! And weird... and impossible.'' Ryan exclaimed. I grinned a bit because of his dumbfounded expression.

''It was, at first. We crashed into a republic frigate, destroyed some fighters while at it and we met Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. They didn't really know what to do with us, so they took us with them on a mission. It was the mission to Ryloth. I was shot there.'' Ryan flung up from his seat beside me.

''What!'' He shouted. ''You were hurt!''

''Yes. Yes, I was. But I only have a scar now. It's alright. Really. Calm down.''

''But you were hurt.'' He said to me, looking very concerned.

''Yes. But not anymore. Everything is fine.'' I gave him a little smile.

''Where did you get shot?'' He asked me, looking me over, probably searching for the scar. Great. This could be even more fun.

''Ehm... In my back...''

''You could have been killed!''

''Yes, but, Ryan, I wasn't. I'm still here. Please don't worry so much.'' I tried desperately to calm him down. After a few minutes he dropped onto the couch again.

''Thank you, Ryan. I was brought to the med-bay and made a full recovery. But the Jedi discovered something about me. Ryan, I'm Force sensitive. I'm strong in the Force. I know it's hard to get, but it is true, they tested for midi-chlorians.''

''What! You're really Force sensitive? How is that possible?'' He looked absolutely dumbfounded. Then a small, mischievous smile spread across his face. ''So you can also move objects and stuff?'' He asked me.

''That's right, I can. But that's not even a small part of what really happened.'' I grinned a bit because of his boyish reaction. ''When I was there, I kept having these flashbacks. Flashbacks of a past I knew, and of a past I didn't know. Some involved you. There was also a man I didn't recognize. And a lot of screaming... I found out...'' I tried to gather all of my courage. ''I found out that I'm not from Earth. I was born on the planet of Onderon. My parents died, trying to save me. Our village was attacked by the droid army.'' Tears were rolling down my cheek and Ryan had his arm around my waist. ''I was saved by the same man of my flashbacks. I was saved by the Doctor. He took me with him and dropped me here on Earth. My whole life he has been there where I couldn't notice him. But he was always around.''

''Ooh, my Jess. My little Jessica.'' He wiped the tears away with his thumb and let me cry out in his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes I continued my story. ''The Jedi council gave me a choice: either I could stay with them and become a Jedi, or I could return with the Doctor to Earth. I was torn apart. I knew that Onderon was my real home, but Earth had become my home. You and my family had become my home. I was mad at the Doctor. I was mad at everyone.'' I hesitated, not liking the part that came next. Ryan probably wouldn't either. ''One day, I was training with Ahsoka, just a little bit of sparring, but something went wrong. I became dizzy and dropped to my knees. Ahsoka insisted on the med-bay and took me there with Obi-Wan. The medical droid was doing all sorts of tests and then it went even more wrong. My body had a meltdown...'' I looked in the eyes of Ryan, and I saw tears in them. ''They attached me to all kinds of machines, because they didn't know what was wrong with me. I was angry. I didn't want this. I wanted to be free, so I decided to run away. It was stupid, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else at that moment. I ended up in the underworld of Coruscant, not a happy place. I was almost at my breaking point when I heard a voice behind me. It was a creepy guy. He didn't want much good. He wanted to touch me.'' I glanced at Ryan and I saw his body go rigid. There was anger in his eyes. ''I snapped. Ryan, I knocked him out... and then I ran away... I felt so cold inside and that feeling has stayed me with me since that day.'' Ryan was crying now and he was rocking me back and forth. ''Hours later I was found by Anakin and the Doctor. I was unconscious, had a cut on my face and had hypothermia. I recovered completely and finally the day had come that we would be going to Onderon, my home world.'' I took a large breath before continuing. ''It was great being there. I felt at ease. I was, however, plagued again by nightmares. When I was on Onderon, the same girl was there. I discovered that she was my sister.'' I began sobbing again. ''I lost her when we tried to free the real king of Onderon. After we got back to our base I decided that I couldn't stay. There was nothing left for me there. My sister had died, my parents were gone and you were here. The Doctor dropped me off here on Earth. He said we would see each other again.'' I smiled a little, without joy. ''It has been six months and I haven't even caught a glimpse of him, not once.''

* * *

-Ryan-

''Oh, my Jessica. What you have gone through...'' I whispered in her ear and I still rocked her back and forth.

''You believe it all?'' She looked up in wonder.

''Of course I do. How could I not?''

''Thanks, Ryan.'' She smiled at me, but the smile already faded away again. ''I haven't been the same, have I? I thought that if I would hide my feelings I wouldn't get hurt again.'' She whispered.

''Please come back to me.'' I dared to whisper.

''I will do all I can.'' She sounded determined.

''That's my girl.'' I smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. She laid her head on my shoulder. And I was just content to sit there.

''I haven't told you everything.'' She suddenly said. I was surprised, could there by anything more to it? Was there another bad thing? ''Jessica is not my original name. My name my real parents gave to me, is Nanori. Nanori Tilimare.''

''That's beautiful...'' I said hesitantly. Although I really liked the name, I couldn't help but think about the things that were attached to that name.

She apparently had heard it in my voice. ''Don't worry, Ryan. I'm Jessica. Not Nanori. I have been Nanori for the last six months, but not anymore, I'm kind of fed up with her.'' He began to laugh and I laughed with him.

''We will get through this together, Jessica. It will take time to process this, but we will make it.''

''I love you.'' I whispered for the very first time. He looked shocked but also delighted, overjoyed.

''I love you too, Jessica. '' He whispered back.

* * *

 **A/N: So I kind of thought this would be the ending of OCOH, but a friend of mine had an idea and I just couldn't let the opportunity pass by to write another piece of OCOH. The next chapter of this short epilogue will be up in a week or something. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part 2 of the short epilogue of my story OCOH. I hadn't planned on posting this, but I decided to go with it. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either Star Wars or Doctor Who.**

* * *

-Ahsoka-

Our gunship landed in front of the Temple. I saw my Master and Master Kenobi already waiting for me. They waved a little, but I saw their eyes searching for someone behind me. The one who wasn't there. Jessica had left, and she wouldn't come back. It had been too hard for her to stay after the death of her sister. She had only said goodbye to me and then she just vanished with the Doctor. Saw had come up to me to ask if he could visit Jessica. I had to bring the news that she had departed, and wouldn't come back. His face had hardened and he just walked away, without saying anything else. This mission had been hard on me. Steela had died just before Onderon was liberated. That and the loss of Cyana and the departure of my new best friend, was just a little bit too much. And now I had to bring the news to Anakin. He wouldn't be happy. I stepped out of the gunship and approached my Master slowly. I was dreading this moment.

''Ahsoka. You're back.'' He send me a smile, but his eyes were still searching the surroundings for Jessica and the Doctor.

''Hey Master. Did you miss me?'' I asked him teasingly, but he ignored my question. I turned to Master Obi-Wan. ''Hello Master Kenobi. How are things going here? Still the same old, boring story?''

''Where are Jessica and the Doctor, Ahsoka?'' Anakin asked me. He didn't even give Obi-Wan the chance to answer my question.

''Ehmm... About that... Could we go to some place more private?'' I asked him. He searched my eyes for a bit, becoming suspicious, but nodded. We walked to one of the conference rooms in the Temple. I sat down, but Anakin and Obi-Wan remained standing.

''So, tell us. Where are they?'' Anakin asked once again.

''You're not going to like this, Master. But there is nothing you can do about it.'' I warned him.

''Stop saying these random things, Ahsoka. I want answers.'' He demanded.

''Okay. If you so desperately want it.'' I muttered. ''The truth is... They're gone.''

''How do you mean 'gone'? Are they dead?'' Anakin asked incredulously.

''I mean that they have gone home. They are not in our universe anymore, Master.'' A tear rolled down my cheek. I missed them. I really did. And now I had to tell Obi-Wan and Anakin everything it became even harder, knowing that my best friend wasn't going to come back. Why did he get so attached to Jessica? It was already hard enough for me, I didn't need his worries and sadness too. I needed Anakin to tell me how to deal with this. I was a Jedi, I shouldn't have become so attached to Jessica and the Doctor. But, in truth, I knew, deep down, that I was happy I met Jessica and that she became my friend. She had learned me about life.

 _It was dark around us. We were walking through the tunnels. The troopers around us had their lights on top of their helmets on and I was leading the way with my lightsaber. Jessica was right next to me. She had been silent for quite some time now._

'' _Is there something on your mind, Jessica?'' I finally decided to ask her._

 _She looked up from the ground and she shrugged. ''Just thinking.''_

'' _What are you thinking about? If I may ask.''_

'' _Different things.'' She answered._

 _I pressed further. ''What different things?''_

 _She sighed. ''Just about home, about this war, about life, basically.''_

 _I became curious. ''Do you miss your home?''_

'' _Of course I do. Don't get me wrong, I love being here. But I miss my brother and sister. My friends. Just being there. This is so different from what I'm used to.'' She whispered._

 _I hesitated a little. ''Do you want to go home?'' I asked her._

 _She shook her head. ''No, not yet. As I already said, I love being here. It's just hard for me. Especially because I know what I'm doing here.''_

 _Confusion overtook me. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked her._

'' _I'm interfering with your war. I'm helping your side. I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not supposed to help you. This war… It's destroying everything you know.''_

'' _What do you mean? I don't understand. I know this war is bad, that's why we're trying to stop it.''_

'' _I know what you are trying. You fight battles to stop this war. But doesn't that make it even harder to truly stop this war? Fighting is not the solution.'' She muttered._

'' _Jessica, we have to fight. We can't let the Separatists win.''_

'' _I know. Nobody wants the Separatists to win, but more fighting isn't the solution to your problem.''_

'' _How else do you suppose we can win this war? Politics don't help.''_

 _She shrugged. ''Forget what I just said. It's too complicated.'' She walked a little bit faster, but I ran after her and caught her by the arm._

'' _You're not making any sense, Jessica. Please, explain.'' I said to her._

 _She took my hand of off her am. ''Ahsoka, I'm not going to explain. There are things I can't do and this is one of those things.'' She looked me deeply in the eyes and I saw she was serious. She wouldn't tell anything else._

'' _Do you want to talk about your home?'' I switched to another subject. She shook her head once again. ''Why not?''_

'' _It makes me sad. Darkness is surrounding us, that already makes me sad.'' She laughed a bit. ''Hear me talking. I sound like an old woman.''_

'' _These tunnels are indeed very dark.'' I agreed with her. I could see how the tunnels made her sad._

'' _Hmmhmm.'' She hummed. She looked like she was going to say something, but she changed her mind. She closed her mouth again and just kept walking in silence._

'' _What were you going to say, Jessica?'' I asked her._

'' _Nothing.''_

 _But I wouldn't get her away with it so quickly. ''No. You were going to say something, but you didn't. What were you planning on saying?''_

'' _It's just that I never see you laugh, or anyone else here for that matter. I wonder why you don't laugh.'' She finally said. I was surprised by the answer, that was definitely not what I had expected. ''You smile when you make a joke or something, but further than that... You are one of the few Jedi's that I actually see smiling at all. But I've never heard any of you really laugh.''_

'' _Is it so different where you come from?'' I asked her curiously._

 _She nodded. ''It's vastly different. We greet each other with a smile and sometimes a kiss.''_

 _I was astonished. A smile and a kiss? I couldn't imagine what that would be like . Getting a kiss from one of the Masters was just too weird a thought. ''That doesn't sound really… awkward, to be honest.''_

 _She laughed. ''It may sound weird, but it just gives a warm and welcoming feeling. You feel like you're appreciated when people do that.''_

 _I thought for a minute and then nodded. ''I guess so.''_

'' _And when something is funny we laugh wholeheartedly. Like really laughing, not a small chuckle.'' She sounded a bit nostalgic._

'' _But, Jessica, no offense, but I haven't heard you laugh either.'' I said softly._

'' _I know, but I've just had a lot on my mind.'' She stared ahead. ''And then there's the fact that I haven't been here for a long time.'' She winked and I grinned._

''What?! Why did they go away?" Anakin exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts.

''Some things happened while we were on Onderon and… Jessica was not the same person after it. She had to go home. She didn't feel like there was anything left for her there.''

''Ahsoka, you keep talking in riddles. Start making sense. Just tell us what happened.'' Anakin said harshly. I smiled a little. That's what Jessica had said about Master Yoda and Jedi in general.

'' _What is it with Jedi and not making any sense?'' I heard Jessica mutter as she walked through the Temple. I was just trying to catch up with her because I wanted to ask if she wanted to go to the training room with me._

'' _What did you say, Jessica?'' I asked her innocently. Pretending as if I hadn't hear her muttering._

 _She swung around and threw her hands up in the air. ''You guys keep talking in riddles. Why?'' She sounded exasperated._

 _I chuckled. ''Do you mean Master Yoda? Yeah, he doesn't make sense to me either. I don't think anyone understands anything he says, to be honest.'' '_

'' _Of course, Master Yoda is an expert in talking in riddles, but I actually meant Jedi in general. The whole Jedi Council talks in riddles. It becomes even worse when they incorporate parts of the Jedi Code in their normal day-to-day talk.'' She sighed. ''I don't know what to make of you Jedi. You don't make any sense.''_

 _I grinned. ''Well, looks like someone needs some teaching in the Jedi way. Do you want to go do some sparring?''_

'' _Sure.''_

''Ahsoka, I'm talking to you. Can you please answer me? What happened? Why are the Doctor and Jessica gone?'' Anakin asked again, sounding irritated.

''I'll tell you, okay? It's hard for me too.'' I snapped at him. He took a couple of steps backward and looked shocked. Anakin had to understand that he wasn't the only one who was affected by this. ''Jessica and the Doctor went away before the real battle started. When we freed the King, Cyana was…'' I swallowed hard, ''she was killed.'' I looked up at Anakin and Obi-wan and saw the shock on their faces. ''Jessica was not the same after that. She was silent, closed off. She didn't do anything. It was awful to see. She finally made the decision to return home. There was nothing left for her on Onderon. She doesn't have any family left here.''

''But… But what about us? Didn't she feel like we were her new family?'' Anakin asked.

'' _You are my family here, Ahsoka. You're a great friend and I'm happy I met you. And Obi-Wan and Anakin too.''_

'' _You make it sound like you're going to leave.'' I said, smiling._

 _She shook her head. ''No, I'm not going to leave. Not yet.''_

'' _You're not going to stay here?'' I asked her in wonder._

'' _I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. I've only been here for a short while.''_

'' _But why wouldn't you stay here?''_

'' _My family is on Earth. I can't just leave them behind.''_

'' _What about Cyana?'' I asked her._

 _She frowned. ''I don't know. She has built her own life here. I'm interfering with that. I don't know if she wants me to stay here. I mean, I haven't been a part of her life and now I show up all of the sudden.''_

'' _That doesn't make sense, Jessica. You're her sister. I'm sure she doesn't want anything but you staying here.''_

'' _Maybe.'' She shrugged. ''I don't know. I just don't know.''_

''Yes, she felt like we were her family, but her real family is more important. She has a life on Earth, Anakin, we need to understand that. After Cyana had died, she wasn't the same.''

''What about the Doctor?'' Obi-Wan interfered. He had been silent for some time now. Listening to me with a frown on his face.

''He brought Jessica home and he isn't coming back here.'' I said to him.

''But, how was the Doctor affected by Cyana's death?'' Obi-Wan asked.

I shrugged. ''I don't really know. The Doctor's feelings are hard to figure out. He seemed sad, but most of all compassionate to Jessica. He didn't know what to do with himself all the time she had locked herself in her room.''

''But they're never coming back?'' Anakin asked once again.

''Not that I know of, Master.'' I answered him and I gave him an apologizing look. ''I'm sorry. She didn't want to stay here any longer, so she couldn't say goodbye to you.''

He shook his head in dismissal. ''No need for apologies. Maybe it's better that they're not here anymore. Jessica would have changed.'' He thought for a moment then he frowned. ''But what about becoming a Jedi, did she say anything about that before she went away?''

'' _But, Jessica, don't you want to train as a Jedi?'' I asked her softly._

'' _I would love to, but I can't. Not now. I'm not ready for it. There's nothing left for me here. I don't know if I ever will be ready, but I do know that now is not the time for me to stay here.''_

'' _But, as I understand it, there's no chance for you to make good use of your Force-sensitivity on Earth. What are you going to do now you know that you're force sensitive.''_

 _She shrugged. ''I don't know, to be honest. I can't do anything there, they don't know the Force is real. It's all made-up there. I guess I'll see what happens.''_

'' _Hmmm… Are you sure about this?'' I asked her._

'' _Yes, I'm sure, Ahsoka. Sorry, but I just can't stay here. There's nothing left for me here, except you guys. But I have a family on Earth, a boyfriend. I need to go to them. I'm sorry.'' She looked me deeply in the eyes and I understood that she had made up her mind, she was not going to stay here._

'' _I understand, Jess. Be sure to take care of yourself.'' I squeezed her hand. A tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away._

'' _You too, Ahsoka.'' She gave me one last smile and turned around to the Doctor. The Doctor gave a small smile and they both walked to the Tardis. Before stepping in the Tardis, Jessica turned to me one more time._

'' _Goodbye, Ahsoka. Say goodbye from me to Obi-Wan and Anakin.''_

'' _I'll do that.''_

'' _Oh, and good luck with Anakin when you come back at Coruscant.'' She smirked and gave me a wink. A dreading feeling dawned onto me. Anakin wouldn't be happy with the fact that Jessica and the Doctor had left, without letting him know. The Doctor waved at me and he shut the door of the Tardis. A couple of seconds later it started making weird noises, the noises I had come to know as the leaving-sounds and the Tardis slowly started to fade away._

'' _Till the next time, Jess.'' I whispered, then I smiled and walked back to the Rebels' hideout._

''Yes, we talked briefly about her Force-sensitivity. She said that it was not the right time for her to become a Jedi. As I already said, she had nothing left for her on Onderon. On Earth they don't know Force-sensitivity is a real thing. So she doesn't exactly know what she's going to do.''

''It was a better choice for her to go home.'' Obi-Wan said sincerely and I nodded in agreement.

''I guess so.'' Anakin murmured.

''Master, I know it's hard. I just lost my new best friend, but you know it's better this way.'' I gave Anakin a small smile.

He nodded and then there came a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. A glimmer I knew all too well. ''Well, guess you're stuck with me, Snips.'' He smirked. ''You still have to give the Council your full report on the mission.'' I groaned. I hated doing reports to the Council. ''Oh, come on, Snips. It's not that bad.''

''It is, and you know it. You hate doing reports too.''

''Yep. But it's not me that has to do it this time.'' He grinned and I shoved him away.

Obi-Wan just stood there, watching us, with a small smile evident on his face. ''Come on, you two. We don't want Jessica to come back just to scold you two, do we?''

''Well… Actually, I wouldn't mind that.'' I said to him. Obi-Wan just shook his head in exasperation and we walked inside.

* * *

 **A/N: There's probably a part 3 coming up, I'm not entirely sure yet. If I write a third part it should be up before the end of this week. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
